Sempre
by The Central Scrutinizer
Summary: The chronicles of Giovane, a newcomer to the Teen Titans. 'Not everything lasts a lifetime, especially mine...' Give it a try. You might like it. Pairings? Dunno, maybe RaeBB maybe RaeOC. I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I do not own the Teen Titans.

'Sempre'

Chapter 1: Prologue

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Giovane! Get down here now! We have a city to protect!" yelled Robin from downstairs.

"Damnit." I mumbled. "Oh well, never a dull moment... especially around here."I grabbed my black

cloak off of my bed, put it over my black nano-armor and ran down the stairs towards the others

who were waiting for me.

As I came through the door, I saw everybody standing around the exit with expressionless faces,

except for Robin who had the look of a baboon who was ready to throw his feces.

"Didn't you hear the alarm?" asked Robin impatiently.

"Nope," I said in a proud tone.

We all hurried to the T-Car.

"Jeez, I don't know how you can do it Giovane," said Beast Boy as we all were getting intot he

car.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Keep your sense of pride, even when Robin bears down on you," he replied.

"Because he doesn't stand a chance against me," I said with a grin upon my face.

"HA!" Robin laughed, "I've seen the way you fight. It's sloppy and careless. You would never

stand a chance against me."

'If you only knew the truth, Robin,' I thought to myself.

"I think he's calling you out, man," said Cyborg as he was turning the car onto the freeway.

"I think you all should shut up," piped Raven.

"Yes, friends. We should all try to 'keep our eyes on your balls,' said Starfire.

Everybody, except Starfire, was laughing uncontrolably. Even Raven cracked a smile.

"I think you mean, keep our eyes on the ball," corrected Robin.

"Unless you want to look at my balls," said Beast Boy jokingly.

Raven elbowed him in the stomach.

"OW!"

"So where's the trouble this time, Robin?" asked Raven.

"The bank is getting robbed... again," replied Robin with a not so enthusiastic tone.

Everybody groaned.

"When will these people learn?" asked Beast Boy.

We pulled up to the bank where we all stepped out of the car and started to assess the

situation.

"Raven can you sense anything?" asked Robin.

"Nothing yet. Wait...I think someone is over behind the... GIOVANE LOOK OU-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I felt the first two bullets whiz right by my head... but the third...

Blackness...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. I do accept flames.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions and Accidents

I don't own the Teen Titans.

Sempre

Chapter 2: Introductions and Accidents

"Damn," I said to myself in an impressed tone as I walked up to the t-shaped tower, "This place is huge."

As I walked towards the entrance of the building, I noticed multiple surveillance cameras following my every move. "Well, now I know that they know I'm here."

I walked up to the door and started to ponder, 'I wonder if I need to knock?' As soon as I ended that thought, the door opened by itself. 'I guess that answers that question,' I thought to myself.

"You must be Giovane," a voice rang out. I searched for where the voice was coming from and then I noticed a young man coming towards me from the middle of the room to where the door had opened.

"Yes I am," I replied, "and who are you?"

"My name is Robin. I am the leader of the Teen Titans. Welcome to Titans Tower," he said in a joyful voice.

"Uhh… thanks… I guess," is all I could muster before I noticed that there were more people in the room.

"Let me introduce you to the team," said Robin as he led me around the room. "This is Cyborg. He's a master mechanic, technical genius, and a cyborg."

"What's up, dawg," said Cyborg as he shook my hand.

"How did you become a cyborg?" I asked.

"Accident," he replied.

"This is Beast Boy. He's eccentric, immature, and a pain in my ass," Robin said with a smirk.

"Dude!" exclaimed Beast Boy, "I can also change into any animal on the planet and then some."

"Any animal?" I asked.

"Yeah dude."

"So… then what's the deal with your skin? Why is it green?" I asked with curiosity.

"Accident," he replied.

"I think I'm starting to see a pattern here," I said a little nervously.

"Okay, moving on," piped Robin, "This is Raven. She has incredibly powerful psychic and teleketic abilities and likes to be left alone, and trust me, you don't want to get on her bad side."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I will destroy you if you get even a little on my nerves," Raven retorted with a sense of bitterness.

"Not possible," I said without thinking.

"What did you say?" demanded Raven.

"Umm… that it's… not… possible… to… uh… get on your nerves," I stuttered.

'That was a close one,' I thought to myself.

Raven lifted an eyebrow, looked at me for a couple of seconds and went back to reading a book.

"So, how did you get your powers?" I asked.

"It was an accident, just like the others, just like everybody else, and…"

She lifted her head out of her book and started at me for what seemed to be an eternity.

"… just like you," she finally said.

My eyes widened. 'Shit,' I thought, 'She must have read my mind. I hope she didn't dig too deep.'

"Moving on," said Robin. "Over in the kitchen area is Starfire." He leaned in towards me to whisper. "Don't be alarmed by her grammar, she's not from Earth and she still finds our languages and customs a little strange." I looked over toward the kitchen where I saw a red-haired girl making what looked to be a pile of vomit. She looked up and saw me and immediately flew over and gave me a massive hug, which seemed to make my insides were going to be squeezed out.

"Oh, it is quite glorious to finally meet you, Gionane!" she exclaimed with great joy. "I do hope you find our home hospitable."

"Uh… yeah… It… seems… like… a… great place," I said as she tightened her grip.

"Okay Star. I think that's enough hugs for now," said Robin with a little chuckle. "If you would follow me Giovane, I'll show you to your room.

"Okay," I said. I turned to the others. "It was very nice meeting you all."

"You too."

"Yeah, dawg."

"Glorious!"

"Whatever…"

Robin led me up the stairs to a hallway. We walked down the hall to where it came to a door.

"Well," started Robin, "this is your room. If there is anything you need, please let me know. I really do hope you like it here. I'm really glad that you applied for the opening. You have no idea how hard it is to find new people with… special skills."

"You have no idea how special my skills really are…" I started to trail off.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh… I was being sarcastic," I quickly replied. 'I really need to stop doing that,' I thought to myself.

"Oh… well, okay then. You should probably get some rest. Training starts at 0600 tomorrow," he said.

"Okay," I said, and with that he turned and walked down the hall.

I turned around and walked into my room and realized that it was huge. It was about 30' by 40' with a glass wall overlooking the ocean.

"Wow," I said to myself, "Superheroes really know how to make someone feel comfortable."

I walked over to the oversized bed and lifted up the black satin sheets and crawled in.

Today was a little too close…


End file.
